


Les feuilles mortes

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Français | French, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid set to 'les feuilles mortes'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les feuilles mortes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: No copyright infringement intended. The clips belong to WB and this version is sung by Dany Cardineau.

  
  


Lyrics in French and English

French lyrics  
  
Oh ! je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes  
Des jours heureux où nous étions amis.  
En ce temps-là la vie était plus belle,  
Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui.  
Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle.  
Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié...  
Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,  
Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi  
Et le vent du nord les emporte  
Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli.  
Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié  
La chanson que tu me chantais.  
  
[Refrain:]  
C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble.  
Toi, tu m'aimais et je t'aimais  
Et nous vivions tous deux ensemble,  
Toi qui m'aimais, moi qui t'aimais.  
Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,  
Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit  
Et la mer efface sur le sable  
Les pas des amants désunis | 

Translation, from [this site](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/les-feuilles-mortes-fallen-leaves.html).  
  
Oh I would like you so much to remember  
The joyful days when we were friends.  
At that time, life was more beautiful  
And the sun burned more than it does today.  
Fallen leaves can be picked up by the shovelful.  
You see, I have not forgotten...  
Fallen leaves can be picked up by the shovelful,  
So can memories and regrets.  
And the north wind takes them  
Into the cold night of oblivion.  
You see, I have not forgotten  
The song you used to sing me.

(chorus)  
This song is like us.  
You used to love me and I used to love you  
And we used to live together,  
You loving me, me loving you.  
But life separates lovers,  
Pretty slowly, noiselessly,  
And the sea erases on the sand  
The separated lovers' footprints.  
  
---|---


End file.
